The CaramelLovingChica is back
by MetrionZinthos
Summary: Dana is back. With a boyfriend. Someone's jealous....DL! Grand Theft Autumn by Fall Out Boy. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Me + Owning Zoey 101 Maybe in another universe. I also do not own the song Grand Theft Autumn by Fall Out Boy. (You know I had to do it.) **

Gone. She's gone. Not from his heart. But from PCA. And into France. It still took him a while to realize this. Sure they still contacted each other and they became good friends overtime. They still had the occasional threatening, flirting, and teasing over the internet, but what Logan missed the most was actually looking at her while he talked to her. Logan went on his computer and saw that Dana was on.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_You were the last good thing about this part of town. _

**BeJealous has logged on.**

**CaramelLovingChica: Hey!**

**BeJealous: Hiiiii! How've you been?**

**CaramelLovingChica: Great! I just got back from a date!**

**BeJealous: Date??**

**CaramelLovingChica: Omg! I forgot to tell you! My boyfriend, Jason, and I were planning to go on a date to really fancy restaurant and we just got back!**

**BeJealous: Boyfriend? What boyfriend?**

**CaramelLovingChica: I forgot to tell you that too???**

**BeJealous: Apparently. **

**CaramelLovingChica: Well, I got great news!**

**BeJealous: What?**

**CaramelLovingChica: We're getting married!**

**BeJealous: WHAAAAAAAT?**

**CaramelLovingChica: LOL! Chill! I'm kidding! **

**BeJealous: ..**

**CaramelLovingChica: Sorry! I couldn't resist. Anyways….I'M COMING BACK TO PCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BeJealous: Are you serious?**

**CaramelLovingChica: No.**

**BeJealous: ..**

**CaramelLovingChica: I'm kidding!!**

**BeJealous: YESSSSSSSSS! But I don't rather you're lying or not.**

**CaramelLovingChica: Psssh. Anyway, I'm gonna be there in, like, 2 days!!**

**BeJealous: How about your husband?**

**CaramelLovingChica: rolls eyes He's coming too! I gotta go! Cya! **

**CaramelLovingChica has logged off.**

**BeJealous: Oh great. **

Logan was definitely happy that Dana, the girl he had loved ever since he first saw her, was coming back to PCA. But he wasn't so sure that we happy that her boyfriend, the one he didn't even know about until just now, was coming along.

_When I wake up, _

_I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget that you hate, _

_Him more than you notice._

_I wrote this for you. (For you so...) _

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Dana Cruz stepped out of the cab and took her suitcases with her while her 'boyfriend' took his suitcases out and paid the taxi driver. Dana's boyfriend wasn't really her boyfriend, he was one of her friends that were at France and he had agreed to come along to PCA for a visit. Dana had a plan. It was to try to make Logan jealous and see if he liked….actually loved her the way she loved him. After the cab drove away the quietly went into PCA. Dana was in room 101 again and Jason was in the same room as Logan's. (**A/N: They have four beds in it. One bunk bed and two single beds. Big room. Also, I don't know what the guy's room's number is.) **The "couple" strolled into the girl's lounge were a bunch of girls and some guys were in.

"DANA!!!" Nicole, the preppy friend of Dana's, screamed.

"Err…hey Nicole!"

"Dana!" Zoey and Lola greeted her. (**A/N: Lola already has met Dana because Dana has visited once.**) Soon everyone was crowding around her and Dana rolled her eyes at Jason. She silently mouthed which one was Logan. Jason nodded his head, understanding. After some insisting, Zoey made everyone go away and soon all that was remaining was the gang. And Jason.

Logan and Dana happily hugged each other while the others looked on in amazement. Logan studied Jason's face and saw no hint of jealously.

"How are ya?" Logan asked.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" Dana responded cheerfully.

Jason was too busy looking at Lola. She was beautiful. Lola caught him staring and blushed. Jason looked away.

"This, is Jason." Dana said.

"Hi," Logan said, trying to control his jealous.y

"S'up." Jason nodded.

_You need him. I could be him... _

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying. _

_That's more than I can say for him. _

"So, Chase." Dana smirked, "did you tell Zoey you love her yet?"

"No, not yet," Chase then realized that Zoey was right next to him staring at him, "Wait…you tricked me!"

"Yup."

"Chase, can I speak to you **alone**," Zoey demanded.

"Uhh…" Chase reluctantly followed her somewhere.

Logan and Dana smirked at eachother.

Nicole smiled happily for no reason.

Lola and Jason stared at eachother.

"Well……" Nicole said. "I shall go now!!!!"

Soon most everyone followed her lead.

Logan asked Dana to come to his dorm. He wanted to tell her something. That left on Jason and Lola.

"So…" Jason and Lola said in unison.

"Uh…your Dana's boyfriend?" Jason laughed.

"Me? Dana's boyfriend? Nah. I'm just part of her evil plan to get Logan jealous."

"Of course. Logan has been very gloomy since she left. We need a plant to set them up."

"Yeah, but what?"

"Hmm…we could make it seem that you're "cheating" on her. It will soooo work."

"How is that gonna help?"

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_You were the last good thing about this part of town. _

_**I don't know but it'll give me a reason to kiss you.** _Lola thought.

"What???" Jason said.

"I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah…."

"I meant it."

"And I'm fine with that."

Dana and Logan walked to Logan's dorm. Once the door was closed and they were in his dorm, Logan said, "I really need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well….."

Logan was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Lola and Jason are kissing!!!!" Nicole said. She had eagerly agreed to get Dana and Logan together. She saw no meaning in the plan but she had no date for that day and was bored.

"Seriously?"

"Totally!"

"Yes!"

"Yes??"

"I mean…"

"Just get here!"

"I'm coming."

_Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you... _

_But for the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion of waking up, _

_With pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon. _

"What was that about?" Dana demanded to know.

"Just come here." Logan opened the door and pulled her to the girl's lounge where Jason and Lola were making out.

"Oh."

"I know this is hard…"

"Is that all?" Dana asked.

"What?" Logan said curiously. Dana sighed. She'd might as well tell him.

_You need him. I could be him... _

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying. _

"Jason isn't my boyfriend." Dana said.

"He isn't?"

"Nope. He was just part of my plan to get SOMEONE jealous."

"Who?"

"Not telling." Dana said.

"So… she wanted to get Logan jealous by bringing Jason here." Zoey said talking to Chase as they walked in.

"ZOEY!!!!"

"Just returning the favor," Zoey smirked.

"Dana, I want to see **you** alone," Logan said.

_That's more than I can say for him. _

"So…is what Zoey was saying true?" Logan brought Dana back to his dorm only to find Michael there.

"Is what who saying what was what?" He had said.

"Out."

"What?"

"OUT."

"Fine."

"Well..uh…"

"Dana."

"Yes." Dana said quietly. Logan sat on Michael's singled bed and patted the place next to it.

"Come. Sit." Dana did.

"Why?" Dana sighed.

"Because I wanted to be your girlfriend but I was afraid to be another one of your make out buddies so I had to see if you were jealous." She said in one breath.

Logan smiled. Not a smirk. A smile. He lightly kissed her on the lips. Dana kissed him back happily.

Jason and Lola walked in. Lola looked at Jason.

"Hate to say it, but I told you so."

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_You were the last good thing about this part of town. _


End file.
